List of Variations on MK Vs TP/Mortal Kombat
Abir Ancestor Anubis Ariana Atmosphere Baraka * Blade Master: '''Gains combos utilizing his blades. His blades are extended out and glow red. * '''Primitive: '''Gains Tarkatan Rage and Pounce. Markings appear on his body, and his clothes are ripped up. * '''Tarkatan General: '''Gains Tarkatan Launch and Blade Deflect. He wears the general's helmet. Belokk Bo' Rai Cho * '''Bartitsu: '''Gains Spinning Kane, Flying Kick, and attacks utilizing his Staff. Cane is secured to his waist. * '''Dragon's Breath: '''Gains Fire Spit, Up Fire Spit, and Ground Fire. Flask glows orange. * '''Drunken Master: '''Gains Head Dive, Spinning Fists, Multi-Slap, and Drink. Flask glows green. Cyrax Desta Dullahan * '''Vendetta: '''Dullahan gets the ability to teleport. has a bandana tied around her neck. * '''Kold Demon: '''Dullahan can freeze her arms and legs to cause more damage to her opponent. Has ice horns on her head. * '''Khukuri: '''Dullahan uses her Kukris to stab and rip her opponent, and others unique attacks with her Kukris. Has two Nepalese Kukries holstered behind her waist, she is also unmasked. Ermac * '''Mystic: '''Gains an improved Tele-lift and the Tele-Choke. Gloves and lower, inner portion of his jacket emit a green glow. * '''Spectral: '''Gains the ability to fly and unique attacks from the air. A glowing, green gem is placed on his chest. * '''Master of Souls: '''Gains Soul Ball and the ability to disappear to avoid damage. Three soul orbs flow around his body. Fujin Ghislaine * '''Saturnus: * Mens rea: * Conniption: Gore * Stone Lord: * Brutal: * Volcanic Stone: Goro * Dragon Fangs: '''Gains unique attacks utilizing Bladed Gauntlets. Bladed gauntlets are added onto his forearms. * '''Kuatan Warrior: '''Gains powerful Ground Pound and Chest Charge. A Shokan helmet is added on his head. * '''Tigrar Fury: '''Gains Flame Ball and Dragon Breath. Markings on his back illuminate in a fiery aura. Havik Jade Jax Briggs * '''Pumped Up: '''Gains enhanced Ground Pound and interactive Gotcha Grab. Purple lights pulsates throughout his cybernetic arms. * '''Heavy Weapons: '''Gains a Rocket Launcher and Submachine Gun. Rocket launcher and submachine gun is secured onto his back and waist, respectively. * '''Wrestler: '''Gains the Multi-Slam, Back Breaker, and Grab Kombos. Orange lights pulsate throughout his cybernetic arms, which are darker in color. Johnny Cage * '''A-List: '''Can charge Normal and Special Attacks for increased damage. Bandages around his forearms are now black. * '''Fistcuffs: '''Gains Fist Bump, Flashy Kombos, and Normal Attacks. Brass knuckles with "CAGE" engraved on them are placed onto his hands. * '''Stunt Double: '''Gains the ability to create Stunt Double Mimics. Sunglasses are green in color. Kabal Kano * '''Cybernetic: '''Gains multiple Eye Laser and grenade attacks. Cybernetic equipment and grenades emits a red glow, bowie knives are removed and combat knives are secured on either side of his waist. * '''Commando: '''Gains the Choke Grab, Power Slam, and High/Low Parry. Cybernetic equipment and grenades emits a yellow glow. * '''Cutthroat: '''Gains Knife attacks and Power Up move. Cybernetic equipment and grenades emits a blue glow. Kenshi * '''Kenjustu: '''Gains Telekinetic Push, Slam, and Toss. Blindfold is removed, revealing his blue, glowing eyes. * '''Balanced: '''Gains the ability to project images of himself to attack. Hilt and sheath of the Sento is blue. * '''Possesed: '''Gains the ability to summon Demons from his shattered blade. The Sento is cracked with a red, glowing hue covering the cracked portions of the sword, sheath is removed. Kitana * '''Mournful: '''Gains unique Special Attacks utilizing Jade's Glaive and Staff. Jade's Glaive and staff are secured on her back and waist, respectively. * '''Royal Storm: '''Gains Fan-Nado, Bounce Back and Square Boost. Veil is removed, hair sticks emits a blue glow. * '''Assassin: '''Gains Assassin Strike, Princess Parry, and Sharpen. Attire is now prominently black, black face paint is added around her eyes. Kotal Kahn Kung Lao * '''Buzz Saw: Gains multiple Hat Grinder Special Attacks. Spiked razors are added around the brim of his hat. * Tempest: Gains an Orbiting Hat Shield for offense and defense. Bladed brim of his hat emits a blue glow. * Hat Trick: Gains the ability to place Hat Traps that can be recalled. White Lotus symbol on his shirt and kanji on his loincloth emits a blue glow. L'Vollum Liu Kang * Dragon's Fire: Gains Empowered Dragon Fireballs and Flying Kick. Black, distinctive face paint is added onto his face. * Flame Fist: Gains Dragon Parry, Windmill Punch and Shaolin Flame. Forearm guards are red. * Dualist: Can switch between Light and Dark forms to heal or harm. Headband and belt are grey. Mephisto Mileena * Ethereal: '''Gains the ability to Teleport forward, backwards, or in place. Skin complexion is paler in color, red markings are added onto her arms. * '''Piercing: '''Gains unique attacks utilizing her Sai. Sais emit a purple glow and are secured on her back. * '''Ravenous: '''Gains High/Low Pounce and additional biting attacks. Veil is removed. Moloch Nightwolf * '''Ancestor's Wrath: '''Gains moves that utilizes Nightwolf's ability to summon his warrior ancestors. His face paint is black. * '''Shaman: '''Gains moves that utilizes his old moves. His face paint is red. * '''Earth's Fury: '''Gains moves that utilizes nature's wrath. His face paint is white. Noob Saibot Penance * '''Fueled: Adds Torment''' and Suffer. * '''Judgement: Adds''' Shockwave, and special properties to Force Ball. * '''Speed Ball: '''Adds Transference and Momentum. Quan Chi * '''Warlock: '''Gains the ability portals to attack form all angles. Glowing, green skeletal hands are secured on his back, skull within his chest armor emit a green glow. * '''Summoner: '''Gains the ability to summon a Netherrealm Bat to attack. Eyes and spikes on his pauldrons emit a red glow. * '''Sorcerer: '''Gains magical fields that augment self or cripple opponent. Eyes and markings emit a purple glow. Quánjíshǒu Raiden * '''Thunder God: Gains additional hits to electrical attacks and Enhanced Lighting. Lightning surges throughout his gauntlets. * Displacer: Gains the use of Teleport and Sparkport. Lightning surges throughout his body. * Master of Storms: Gains the ability to place Static Traps. Glowing symbols and electricity emits from his hat, which has been altered to a different variant. Rain Rapha * Hemomancer: Adds Splatter and Transfusion. * Gust'Turra: Adds Ball and Pork-U-Pine. * Blooder Vanquish: Adds Sawblades, Surge, and Vibrate. Reiko Reptile * Noxious: '''Gains a persistent noxious cloud that inflicts unblockable damage. A green, insect polluted noxious cloud surrounds his body. * '''Deceptive: '''Gains various stages of invisibility. Mask is removed. * '''Nimble: '''Gains the ability to increase speed and slow the opponent. A snake is enfolded around his waist. Roark Sarah Nac Scorpion * '''Ninjutsu: '''Gains unique attacks utilizing Dual Swords. A pair of swords are secured onto his back. * '''Hellfire: '''Gains Hell Ball, Demon Fire and Flame Aura. Arms emit a fiery aura. * '''Inferno: '''Gains the ability to summon a Demonic Minion. A skull is draped on the right side of his waist. Sektor Serzh * '''Tenderizer: '''Adds Megabyte,' increased damage to special attacks, disables Flintlock. His prosthetic is metal and his pistol will appear on his ankle instead of his waist. * '''Specialist:' Adds Long Sword and the grenades attacks with Dual Pistol. His prosthetic becomes advanced and he equips an "exo-suit". * Operative: Adds Low Flintlock and Nuclear Pellets. His prosthetic has no special properties, he will equip shoulder and knee pads. Shang Tsung * '''Sorcerer: '''Adds Flaming Skull Eruption, Mysterious Magic and Soul Steal. Shang Tsung's hands glow green with soul energy. * '''Shapeshifter: '''Adds Ninja Morph, Highlander Morph and Spartan Morph. Shang Tsung wears a bracelet on his right hand with a emerald jewel in it. * '''Firestarter: '''Adds Fireball, Inferno Fists and Fire Teleport. Shang Tsung's eyes glow red with fiery energy. Shao Kahn * '''Konqueror: '''Gains soul-based attacks and Rage, which enhances his power. His eyes and gauntlets glows green. * '''Wrathful: '''Gains Wrath, which enhances weapon-based moves. His eyes and horns of his helmet glows red. * '''Emperor: '''Replaces weapons with fist-based attacks. He wears different gauntlet designs and doesn't wear his helmet. Sindel Sonar Sonya Blade * '''Special Forces: '''Can call in a Special Forces Drone for additional attacks. Tactical armband emits a green glow. * '''Covert Ops: '''Gains the Garrote Parry and Military Stance. Black, camouflaged face paint is added onto her face. * '''Demolition: '''Gains various Explosive and Disruptor Grenades. Grenade cartridge bands are secured on either thigh. Kurtis Stryker * '''SWAT: '''Gains Rifle Assault, Mobile Assault and Bomb Plant. Stryker has an assault rifle strapped to his back. * '''Riot Control: '''Gains Riot Shield and Tear Gas. Styker has a riot shield strapped to his back. * '''Officer Down: '''Gains Hooksword Sweep, Hooksword Roll and Tornado Slam. Stryker has Kabal’s hookswords strapped to his back. Sub-Zero * '''Cryomancer: '''Gains the ability to create Ice Weapons. Arms illuminate in a blue aura. * '''Unbreakable: '''Gains defensive Frozen Aura and Barrier of Frost. Mask is covered in a layer of ice. * '''Grandmaster: '''Gains an Ice Clone that can be thrown or used as a shield. An illuminated Lin Kuei medallion is fixed onto the right of his torso. Tao Wang Tikamado Tremor * '''Aftershock: '''Gains Earth Shake and Air Earth Shake. Mask is removed. * '''Crystalline: '''Gains Krystallization and Summon Krystal. Rock formation throughout his torso and arms emits a glowing, teal aura. * '''Metallic: '''Rock formation throughout his torso and arms are gold in color. Tri-Borg Umbra Vaatu Zenko Category:Mortal Kombat Vs Tollection Pattery Category:MK Vs TP